I Am Yours Forever
by abitborderline
Summary: I love you Hermione Granger. I love you so much I would die to keep you happy. oneshot RWHG


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**I Am Yours Forever**

"What are you doing?"

Harry Potter glanced quizzically at his friend who was bent over a ragged piece of parchment.

"Writing."

"Writing? Writing what?"

"A letter."

Ron Weasley looked at his friend with a bemused expression on his face.

"How do you spell 'hallucinate'?"

"What?"

"Hallucinate."

"Just what sort of letter are you writing?"

Harry reached for the letter and gave it a once over.

"It's a letter to Hermione. Give it back."

Ron stood up and grabbed the parchment from Harry's hands.

"I wonder where you where going to insert 'hallucinate'. Maybe between the words 'long for you' and 'lustfully'?" teased Harry.

"Just because you and Gin are getting on so well."

Ron flushed and bent over his writing, apparently scratching out something.

"What are you writing a letter to her for?" asked Harry.

"Just so…so…I could finally express how I feel about her."

Ron smiled mischievously and beckoned for Harry to come over.

"I've got something to show you."

Harry approached his friend as Ron reached into the pocket of his robe.

"Look."

Ron brought out a red, velvet-lined box. He opened it partially and Harry caught a glint of something white.

"I bought it in a Muggle shop near The Leaky Cauldron. The Muggle said it was worth 14 'carrots'. Isn't it beautiful?" Ron gushed, beaming from ear to ear.

Harry smiled and hugged Ron.

"Good luck, mate."

Ron smiled sheepishly and glanced at Harry.

"It's just that…Harry, I need some practice."

* * *

"Hermione! Can I have a word with you?"

Hermione turned around to face Ron.

"Okay."

_God, you're beautiful. Blimey…_

"Blimey….."

"What?"

_What was that? Focus, Ron._

"Er….See, Mione…I've…I…I mean….I've always…"

_Crap. What was that Harry said I should do? _

"Er….We've been….uh…..friends…….for….a….what I mean is…."

_Focus Weasley. You're falling apart. _

"I mean…we've….known each other……"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron.

_You're losing her, Weasley. Do something. _

"What I mean, Mione…."

_Bloody hell! Screw this!_

Ron knelt on one knee and reached for the red box.

"Hermione, I don't really know how to say this or anything I want to say to you properly so…"

Ron opened the box and revealed the ring. Hermione gasped and looked sadly at Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ron shook back his tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ron but Viktor…he…."

Ron hugged Hermione, forced a fake smile on his face and strode out the room with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I'm sorry, Ron," repeated Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny!"

Hermione wiped the tears and turned around, grin firmly in place, to greet her fiancé.

* * *

Ron downed a glass of firewhisky and set the glass firmly on the table. He grabbed his quill, dipped it in his ink bottle and dabbed at his parchment with a fury.

"What are you doing?"

Harry entered Ron's room and glanced around. Empty bottles of firewhisky and rolled-up parchment surrounded the room.

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"A letter."

Ron hiccupped loudly and glanced at Harry.

"How do you spell 'treacherous'?"

Ron glared at the piece of parchment.

"Ron. It's going to be okay. You'll find someone else."

"That's just it, Harry. There is no one else."

Ron stood up and collapsed on his bed.

"I hate Viktor Krum."

* * *

"Ron!"

Harry shook Ron awake, panic on his face.

"Wha-"

"There's been an attack. On Hermione and Viktor."

Ron rose at once and pulled on his robes.

"Let's go."

"Wait."

Ron walked over to his table and grabbed a rolled-up piece of parchment.

* * *

**CRACK!**

Ron apparated into the kitchen a half-second before Harry popped in.

"Hermione! Viktor! Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Viktor!"

Ron ran up the staircase and ran towards the bedroom.

"Hermione!"

Ron burst into an open door and found the room a complete mess.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"Have you found them?"

Harry sped up beside him, his expression panicked and his voice tinged with fear. Ron shook his head.

"You think, maybe–" Ron said.

A scream emanated from the basement of the house. Harry and Ron looked up at the scream and ran towards it.

"_Crucio_!"

More screams came from the basement. Ron turned white as he realized who was screaming.

"Hermione," he whispered fearfully.

Ron burst into the basement with Harry beside him.

"Oh no."

Hermione was on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming. Viktor, it seemed, was dead.

"Oh no. Oh no."

_This can't be happening._

_Hermione._

"Ron!"

Harry threw a sideward glance at Ron who seemed frozen in place.

"Ron!"

Ron blinked and stared blankly at his feet.

_I can't. But I must._

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out from Ron's wand towards the tall, hooded Death Eater. The Death Eater fell backwards and Ron rushed towards Hermione.

"Hermione! It's okay. We're here. Harry and me…it's all going to be alright," whispered Ron..

"Ron?"

Ron smiled happily and held Hermione's hand.

"I'm here."

"Ron."

Ron gripped Hermione's hand tighter.

"H…how's Viktor?"

Ron's face fell.

"Hermione, I think, that Viktor's…"

"Herm-own-ninny!"

Ron looked behind him and saw the tall Quidditch player walking ungainly, supported by Harry.

"Viktor! Oh God, I was so worried."

Ron turned away as the couple comforted each other.

"Thank you, Harry. Ron. Ve owe you our lives."

Ron nodded curtly and started to walk away.

_Never again. Never._

He glanced back one last time at his love and spotted the stunned Death Eater regaining consciousness. He watched, frozen on the spot on which he stood, as the Death Eater whipped put a wand and aimed it at Hermione and Viktor. Ron snapped.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!"

The jet of green light from the Death Eater's wand hit its mark. Harry jumped to his feet and quickly immobilized the Death Eater.

"Hermione!"

Harry turned around to face Hermione but Hermione was looking at something else, her face filled with grief.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione barely managed to nod as tears started to pour out of her.

"He…moved so fast, Harry. He moved so fast."

"No…" Harry's voice trailed away as he searched for the body the Death Eater's curse hit. "It can't be."

Two bodies lay side by side, one of them stirring feebly.

"Viktor! Ron!"

Hermione rushed towards the bodies and collapsed on top of them. Harry felt hot tears stream down his face as he joined his friend. He placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shaking shoulders and wept unashamedly.

"Herm…Herm-own-ninny…." Viktor whispered.

Hermione held her husband's hands tightly as her tears began to fall faster and more steadily.

"He vanted you to have this," Viktor whispered, shoving something soft into Hermione's tightly-clasped hands.

Hermione opened her hands and saw a ragged piece of parchment. Her face stared blankly at the crumpled parchment.

"Ron Veasley. He pushed it into my hands vhen he pushed me avay."

Viktor raised his hand and wiped the tears away from Hermione's face.

"I love you, Herm-own-ninny. But I dink he loved you more," Viktor smiled sadly.

Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"I vill be alright. I vill alvays be here, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione felt Viktor's hand go limp in hers. She shuddered badly, fear on her face.

"He'll be alright. He's just worn out."

"Harry."

"I think Ron will want you to read that."

Hermione nodded and started to open the piece of parchment, grateful for Harry's comforting presence.

_I love you, Hermione Granger. I will love you until my last breath. I have always wanted to say those words but just never found them whenever I spoke to you. I was never good at expressing my emotions and, I suppose that was part of the reason you never became mine. I have loved you, Hermione, since our fourth year, when I realized that I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball. But being the stupid prat that I am, I didn't realize that I loved you at the time. I love you, Hermione Granger and I would never want you to feel hurt or grieve. I will never interfere with you and Viktor as I realize that doing so would only make your life miserable. I will always have your best interests in my heart and I know that your best interests do not concern me. I love you and I know you will never be mine. You love Viktor Krum and I will consider it treacherous if I am not able to keep you and your beloved husband happy. I will gladly give my life in exchange for Viktor Krum's if only to make you happy. Let me give my life for his when the time comes. I love you, Hermione Granger and my life shall be devoted to serving you and your husband, even to the death. I still hate Viktor Krum, but I would die for him to keep you happy._

_I am yours forever, _

_Ron Weasley _


End file.
